


arguing

by challaudaku



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, oops there's a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: "How the hell do you manage to injure yourself this badly, di Angelo?" "I'm not injured, I just—ow! Don't touch me there!" "I'm a doctor. I can touch you wherever the hell I want." [warning for cursing, for em]





	arguing

**Author's Note:**

> for em. happy (very very late) birthday. ilysm
> 
> 476, by google docs

"How the  _fuck_ do you manage to injure yourself this badly, di Angelo?"

"I'm not injured, I just— _ow!_  Don't touch me there!"

"I'm a doctor. I can touch you wherever the fuck I want."

"Okay, okay,  _calmare_ , Solace."

Nico and Will are fighting. Again. Nico and Will are  _always_ fighting.

Will's annoyed at Nico because he has somehow managed to turn his insides into some sort of mush (" _Stop fucking shadow traveling, I'm telling you."_ ), and Nico's annoyed at Will because of his treatments (" _Stop fucking poking your fucking prongs fucking_ _ **everywhere**_ _, Solace."_ ).

The other campers in the Hospital Wing all know the Nico and Will should just shut up and get together, but they deny it, despite Will's heart beating slightly faster whenever he treats Nico because  _fuck, he's sorta really likes this scrawny emo kid?_  For right now, all they do is argue. Will wants Nico to stay alive. Nico doesn't really agree.

"I'm  _never_  calm," Will says, biting his tongue. Nico's slightly taken aback—he doesn't even remember to be annoyed at Will.

"You understand Italian?" Nico asks, squinting at Will.

"Of course. It's the language of music. My dad is the  _god_  of music."

"Ah, well,  _vaffanculo_ ," he replies, trying to sink deeper into his pillows.

Will continues to do his own type of treatment to Nico, trying to fix the mess that's his internal organs, despite Nico's loud protests.

"Solace, that  _fucking hurts_."

"I wish they would stop saying 'fuck' and just fuck  _each other_ ," One Apollo camper whispers to another, both of them watching Will and Nico. Neither of them hear the comment.

"You know what actually hurts?" Will asks as he pokes Nico's side with his long metal prong. "You fucking dying from having a heart made out of fucking mush." Will pulls Nico into a sitting position, their faces now inches away from each other. Will's about say something, but he falters for a second, count Nico's long eyelashes. "You're never going to fucking shadow travel  _ever_  again, I'm telling you."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Nico tries to push Will backward, but his arms are so weak right now, that he only manages to push Will's chest a little bit. He doesn't even move him. Nico sighs and sinks back down into his bed. "I hate you."

"You'll thank me when you're alive tomorrow," he retorts, moving away from Nico and checking some papers on the nearby table.

"Doubtful." Nico frowns over at Will. "I  _hate_ you."

"Ah, bite me."

"You wish, Solace."

Will's face turns red for a moment, but Nico's pretty sure it's just the lighting. " _Vero, non che io ammettilo,_ " he whispers, out of Nico's earshot.

"What was that?" Nico calls from a few feet away.

"Nothing," Will says, turning away from him and grinning to himself, whispering, " _Ti amo, anch'io,_  di Angelo."


End file.
